There's No Need to Hide Anymore
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: Bolin and Asami start dating despite hiding secrets from each other. Their tumultuous relationship is tested by the announcement of their friends' engagement. Rated for themes


Prompt: Bosami, hiding from something or someone.

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

It was a balmy night in Republic City. In the dark bedroom, the windows were down, the curtains were swaying to the weak breeze, and the covers were pushed to the edge of the bed. On the bed were two bodies.

The woman was sleeping on her side, her back facing her bedfellow. Her ebony hair splayed out on the silk pillow, full of tangles and knots from the night's activities. The pale skin of her neck and collarbone were peppered with red splotches, and her hips held bruises in the shape of handprints.

The man a few inches away from the young lady was lying on his side as well, but he was wide awake. His green eyes perused the sleeping woman's back, one of the few places that weren't marred from their tryst. Looking down the expanse of his partner's back to the purplish bruises on her midsection, the young man winced. Even though she said, verbatim, "I like it rough," he still felt guilty for hurting her.

Bolin felt even worse when the pale expanse of Asami's back started to become tan, and her black hair became brown in his eyes, but he didn't have to tell her that in the morning. He's gotten good at hiding secrets.

* * *

Asami wondered if Bolin knew he was her first. She hid the discomfort when they joined, since she was used to hiding her pain. She woke up, rolling over to her right, coming face to face with rumpled, wine colored sheets. Her abdomen was aching from the abuse she took last night, but she was sated.

After getting up from the bed, Asami wobbly shuffled to her closet and grabbed a robe. She went down the grand staircase of her mansion with trouble, for her legs couldn't keep her up for a long period of time, but Asami somehow made her way to the dining room. Her only servant, an old butler she affectionately called, "Grandpa," was already seated, waiting for her at the table. At her place was a platter of fruit arranged in a smiley face.

"Master Bolin left the premises about half an hour ago. He wanted to make some breakfast for you before he left," Grandpa explained when he saw his ward raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Asami broke into a smile at the crude, poorly cut pieces placed before her.

"Well, isn't he the gentleman?"

* * *

Asami ordered a platter of fruit for dessert. She was dressed to the nines with Bolin at her side. Sitting across from the pair were Mako and Korra. The group was having a fun time. With everyone busy after the Equalist Revolution, they all appreciated each other's company in the rare times they all get together.

"Oh, Asami, that looks good," complimented Korra.

Jokingly, the heiress asked, "Do you want a piece?"

Korra nodded, and Asami stabbed a pineapple for her friend. Hearing the appreciative moan coming out of Korra's mouth, Bolin poked her side, wanting to get a bite as well. Asami winced in pain and cringed away from the earth bender. The bruises from that night haven't healed yet.

Luckily, nobody else caught it, for their server came with Korra's desert: chocolate cake. Korra and Bolin ogled at the confection while Mako was busy admiring Korra's delighted face. Nobody else noticed the envy that flashed in Asami's eyes as she glanced at the fire bender.

Asami applauded Korra's choice of dessert and popped a piece of melon in her mouth. While eating, she mused about how she almost screamed out her ex's name when she was with his brother.

The heiress smiled slightly. _What Bolin doesn't know won't hurt him._

* * *

Bolin and Asami have gone to bed together multiple times after their first night. Some nights were rougher than others, where neither held back and both wanted completion as many times as they can.

Tonight was one of those nights.

They had dinner at Air Temple Island that night, with the air bending family, Korra, and Mako sitting at the table with them. Everyone was in high spirits that night.

What dampened the two's spirits took the form of their best friends.

"We have an announcement to make," Mako started as he and Korra stood up, "Korra and I are-"

"We're getting married!" Korra jovially interrupted, embracing Mako's waist with one arm and showing the betrothal necklace with the other.

Bolin stopped slurping his noodles, and Asami's eyes widened. They caught each other's eyes before looking at the newly engaged couple. The two regained their composure and enthusiastically congratulated their friends.

The four of them separated ways after taking the last ferry off the island. Mako and Korra were only looking at each other, so when Bolin offered to walk Asami to her mansion, neither one of them seemed to notice how the earth bender's voice cracked when he said goodbye.

Now it was just Bolin and Asami, slowly walking to Asami's mansion. The streets were lit by the gas lamps of the buildings and the newly invented electric street lights. The nights were starting to get chillier, and the leaves have started falling.

"You never stopped loving Korra, didn't you Bolin?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"You still love my brother, yet you're foolin' around with me. What does that make you?" he bit back.

Asami chose to hold her tongue and quickly wiped her eyes, not sparing the young man next to her a glance. There's no point in hiding her feelings anymore, but it still hurt.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way there. They stopped at Asami's doorstep.

Looking at the cement rather than the earth bender, Asami said politely, "Thank you for bringing me home."

She quickly entered and was about the close the door when Bolin jammed his foot between the door and the threshold to keep it open.

"I'm sorry for implying that you're a floozy. I was out of line," the earth bender apologized.

Asami moved away to let him in.

Placing a hand on her colleague's shoulder, she replied, "It's ok. You found what I was hiding from everyone, might as well tell everyone that Asami Sato is a whore."

Bolin frowned at her statement, and then told her, "You can take it out on me. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Immediately after he offered, Asami smashed her lips against his.

"Well then," she ordered after pushing away slightly, "make me forget."

They miraculously were able to shut the front door and make it up to Asami's room. They took pauses along the way, kissing and petting and touching as they climbed the stairs. Once they were inside, Bolin slammed the heiress to the wall, ignoring her tiny groan of pain.

Both chose to ignore the fact the person they were laying with moaned out someone else's name upon completion. Asami hid most of her discomfort, and Bolin hid the guilt he felt for every blemish he made on her skin.

* * *

Neither Bolin nor Asami could pinpoint when their tryst became making love. It's been months since their friends' engagement, but miraculously, neither cared. Somehow, their nights together became more frequent. The time apart would only leave them yearning to see each other again. Their rough nights of passion would become slowly and much more pleasurable. The mornings after, Bolin would still be in bed, by the heiress's side.

There were nights when they didn't even rip each other's clothes off. They would just lie on the king-sized bed, Bolin's arms comfortably wrapped around Asami's waist, legs entangled. On those nights, they would just talk about anything on their minds. There was no point in hiding anything between them anymore.

Bolin liked the mornings after those kinds of nights. Asami's head was tucked under his, arms tightly wrapped around his torso. They were practically pressed together, and Bolin always appreciated the feel of her body against his.

When Asami would open her eyes, to Bolin, it was like a meadow coming alive in the spring. She would smile softly and kiss his cheek in greeting.

"I kind of like waking up to this," she stated one morning.

Bolin nodded in agreement.

"I want to keep waking up to this," the young woman quietly confessed, face tilted downwards as she sat up.

Her lover- she liked that word- rose up as well, tilting her head up to face his.

"Asami, there's something I've been hiding from you," Bolin announced.

"Yes?" she inquired, worried he would break it off.

"When I started this with you, I had feelings for Korra. Feelings, I know now, that weren't deep at all. I mean, I love her as a sister now, but I really love you more."

Asami gasped in surprise. She then scooted closer to Bolin, resting her body on his lap, and kissed him.

"I've felt the same way for a long time, Bo," she declared breathlessly, "but I tried to hide it because I didn't know where we stand."

Bolin embraced her, rocking her slightly, before stating, "There's no need to hide anymore."

The two started going on actual dates. They were openly affectionate with each other, not caring if the paparazzi caught them kissing or holding hands in broad daylight. They even went on double dates with Korra and Mako without feeling any trace of guilt.

They had each other. There's nothing to hide.

* * *

Review please! :)


End file.
